


YES!

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cufflinks, Embarrassed Mycroft, Lucky Greg, M/M, Mystrade Prompt Challenge, Phone Calls & Telephones, The Afternoon After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: For the mystrade prompt challengeYour dialogue:"About last night..."The circumstances...at lunchtimeAnd you must mention...a lost item





	YES!

Having been at work for some hours now, I can finally concentrate on my paperwork without being distracted with thoughts of last night. And wow... what a night!

*RING*

"Lestrade"

"Afternoon Detective Inspector, I wonder if I could have a minute of your time? If you are not too busy."

"Mycroft! Of course, not a problem. What can I do for you?" I wonder what could be so important as to ring me when I only saw him last night. Oh God! The images are coming are coming round again.

"About last night..." He sounds unsure, as though he shouldn't be talking about it.

"Yes?" I implore you to speak your mind man! Come on, you're killing me with the suspense.

"I've... um.. Lost my cufflink at yours somewhere and was wondering if you have seen it" He says sounding a bit sheepish. I can hear his slight blush even over the phone.

"I haven't, but lunch is coming up, I can pop out and have a look for you if it's urgent"

"No no, not urgent. It's just my favourite pair that's all, but don't go out of your way to retrieve it. I... can maybe....... pop round later to...." He shyly suggests, as if not sure of the reception.

"Yeah, yeah definitely, come over for find and rescue of the poor thing and maybe we can have a drink and chat?" I say hopefully, not believing my luck of having the man in my house two nights on the trot.

"I would love to." He clears his throat with a delicate cough, "Anyways, I must be off, I have a meeting. I will see you tonight" He hangs up politely if not abruptly, as though trying to get away.

I Put down the receiver with a smile, a huff of laughter and shaking my head at how adorable he is. I smile so big, my cheeks begin to hurt. Another night with the sexiest man alive.

YES!


End file.
